Lewis Carroll
|Fecha de fallecimiento=14 de enero de 1898 |Lugar de fallecimiento= }} Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, conocido por el seudónimo Lewis Carroll, fue un escritor británico del siglo XIX. Nació el 27 de enero de 1832. Falleció el 14 de enero de 1898. Carroll, un profesor de matemáticas en la Universidad de Oxford, esté conocido hoy en día sobre todo por sus novelas de fantasía para niños Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo y por su poema La caza del Snark. Biografía Charles Lutwidge Dodgson nació en la ciudad de Daresbury en el condado de Cheshire en el nordeste de Inglaterra. Fue el tercer de once hijos de un diácono anglicano, el reverendo Charles Dodgson, y su mujer Frances Jane Dodgson, cuyo nombre de soltera fue Lutwidge. Al principio, el joven Charles Lutwidge Dodgson fue enseñad en casa. Desde muy joven, fur un estudiante excelente en matemáticas. Fue a la escuela privada Rugby School y recibió una beca para estudiar en el Christ Church College de la Universidad de Oxford. Llegó a la universidad en 1851. Fue licenciado en matemáticas y estudios clásicos en 1854. En 1855 obtuvo un puesto como profesor de matemáticas en el Christ Church College. Mantuvo el puesto durante 25 años. Dodgson empezó a escribir poesía cuando era muy joven. Seguía escribiendo durante sus días estudiantiles y después de obtener su licencia. No quiso poner su verdadero nombre en sus poemas y artículos publicados. Edmund Yates, el redactor de una revista a la que contribuyó Dodgson, le propuso el uso de un seudónimo. Con la ayuda de Yates, Dodgson seleccionó el seudónimo Lewis Carroll, basado en formas latinizados de los nombres Lutwidge (Luis) y Charles (Carlos). left|thumb|200px|Fotografía de [[1860 de Alice Liddell por Charles Dodgson (Lewis Carroll).]] En 1861, igual que su padre varios años antes, Dodgson fue ordenado diácono en la Iglesia Anglicana. A pesar de las obligaciones adicionales que tuvo como diácono, Dodgson no dejó de escribir. Seguía también con su pasatiempo preferido, la fotografía. Dodgson llegó a ser conocido como uno de los mejores fotógrafos no profesionales de su época. Sacaba fotos de varias personas notables además de sus amigos y familiares. A lo largo de su vida, la tartamudez fue un problema para Dodgson. Sin embargo, no fue tanto un problema en la compañía de los niños. A Dodgson le encantaba contar historias fantásticas de su propia invención a los niños. El 4 de julio de 1862, Dodgson fue en una excursión en barco con su amigo Henry Liddell, el decano de Christ Church College, su hija Alice Liddell y dos de las hermanas de Alice. Al volver a casa, Alice Liddell pidió a Dodgson a escribir algunas de las historias que había contado durante el viaje. Dodgson prometió hacerlo y cumplió con su promesa. El 26 de noviembre de 1864, Alice Lidell recibió como regalo de Dodgson el manuscrito de Alice's Adventures Under Ground (Las aventuras subterráneas de Alicia). Una versión revisada y expandida de la historia fue editada en 1865 como Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Alicia en el país de las maravillas). El libro fue un gran éxito. Una secuela, Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There (Alicia a través del espejo), fue editada en 1971. Dodgson no tuvo hijos y no se casó nunca pero su familia le era muy importante. Cunado falleció su padre en 1868 (su madre había muerto en 1851), Charles Lutwidge Dodgson se convirtió en el patriarca de la familia. Alquiló una casa grande para sus hermanos y hermanas en la ciudad de Guildford en el condado de Surrey en el sureste de Inglaterra y les visitaba con frecuencia. En 1881 Dodgson dejó de enseñar matemáticas para dedicar más tiempo a sus escritos. Sus libros editados después de 1881 incluyen obras literarias, libros de matemáticas y ensayos sobre la filosofía. En enero de 1898, Dodgson murió de gripe y neumonía durante una de sus vistas a sus familiares en Guildford. Está enterrado en Guildford en el cementerio Mount Cemetery. Obras seleccionadas [[Archivo:John Tenniel- Alice's mad tea party, colour.jpg|right|thumb|275px|Ilustración de 1865 de John Tenniel para Alicia en el país de las maravillas en una versión en colores de 1890.]] *''Alice's Adventures Underground'' (Las aventuras subterráneas de Alicia, 1864) *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (Alicia en el país de las maravillas, 1865) *''Phantasmagoria'' (antología poética, 1869) *''Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There'' (Alicia a través del espejo, 1872) *''The Hunting of the Snark'' (La caza del Snark, 1876) *''The Game of Logic'' (El juego de la lógica, 1876) *''Rhyme? And Reason? (antología poética, 1883) *''A Tangled Tale'' (Un cuento enmarañado, 1885) *''Sylvia and Bruno'' (Sylvia y Bruno, 1889) *''Sylvia and Bruno Concluded'' (segunda parte de Sylvia y Bruno, 1893) Enlaces externos *Obras de Lewis Carroll en Wikisource (en inglés). *Citas de Lewis Carroll en inglés y español en Wikiquote. *Audiolibros libres y gratis de las obras de Lewis Carroll en LibriVox (en español, inglés, francés, alemán y esperanto). en:Lewis Carroll fr:Lewis Carroll pt-br:Lewis Carroll ru:Льюис Кэрролл Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Nacidos en 1832 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1898 Categoría:Ensayistas